Learn Their Names
by rogue-vulcan
Summary: During the episode “Empty Places”. This is what I felt should of happened in that confrontational scene where Buffy is kicked out.
1. The Confrontation

Title: LEARN THEIR NAMES. Author: Rogue_Vulcan Rating: G Codes: Buffy, Faith  
  
Summary: During the episode "Empty Places". This is what I felt should of happened in that confrontational scene where Buffy is kicked out.  
  
Disclaimer: Spoiler for BtVS episode Empty Place. Oh! And I don't own anything, Buffy is not mine and so forth. To the story!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"See I didn't get this was a popularity contest. I should get equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair."  
  
"Learn their names?" Faith muttered, cutting Buffy off.  
  
Buffy turned to face her with a hurt expression as her Slayer hearing picked up the muttered phrase.  
  
"Names?" Buffy asked. "You want to talk about names? Fine! Let's talk about names." Buffy glanced at the floor as a dark reflective look settled over her face. "Okay then.first there's Merrick, Pike, Jessie, Ford, Angel, Jenny Calander, Giles." Buffy recited every single person who she believed she had failed to protect over the years of her being the Slayer. "Willow, Xander." Buffy glances quickly at Xander, taking in the patch over his right eye. "Mom." The list of names seemed trail out like Buffy had run out of steam.  
  
Buffy paused and looked hesitantly at Faith. "Faith." Buffy she said her name. "I couldn't save you either" she spoke quietly.  
  
There was a pregnant silence in the room.  
  
Buffy returned her gaze to the room and looked at every single one of them. "So I am sorry if I don't want to add your names to the list, but I don't think I can take anymore of it." Buffy took a breath. "I am sorry for the way I have handled things, if I have seemed impersonal. Those were not my intention, but please remember I am just a girl too, just like each of you. I am scared and unsure, too. But I know I am right on this."  
  
"Buffy, we need you with us on this. We can't have our leader going off half cocked." Dawn began.  
  
"But I can't be with you on it because I know what I am doing is right. I know with what I have in me, the very fiber of what I am, that we are close to something important, something that may win our war." Buffy tried hard to express this feeling she had deep inside her.  
  
"But that's our point, Buffy!" Willow cut in. "You feel that we are close. We don't! You said it yourself, you can't be with us."  
  
"But, Willow.!" Buffy began.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander interrupted. "We need to try another way."  
  
"But we are so close."  
  
"If you can't be with us, Buffy, then you need to." Dawn began in a cold, quiet voice.  
  
"Leave?" Buffy finished for her. Everyone was stunned that Buffy knew what Dawn was going to say.  
  
"Whoa, whoa.wait! What's going on here?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
But Buffy continued speaking. "I heard you all talking the other day. Slayer's hearing you know. I know what your decision is. So I will save you the trouble." Buffy turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Buffy. Wait!" Faith exclaimed. Buffy keep her back to the group.  
  
"I have been told for 7 years that I should not put individual lives before the world, but I have constantly defied that. But the fact is, there are too many of you for me to try and protect. Too many good people." A tear trailed its way down Buffy's cheek. "You think I don't know each of you? That I have lived in this house with you for so many months and have not picked up at least some understanding who you are? How Kennedy always manages to burn her toast in the morning but always makes herself eat it anyway? Or how (the Chinese SIT - don't remember her name. sorry!) can't speak a word of English but is somehow able to make people feel better and more calm just be her mere presences? Or how Faith," Buffy turns to look at her, "once an acclaimed bad girl, is able to do what I can not, to be a friend when people need it most? Don't worry; I know who each of you are. But the thing is, none of you know who I am, and I am okay with that. If you guy need me to leave so you can be yourselves, then I will. Faith would make a great leader. However, although I am leaving this house, it doesn't mean I will not stop trying to protect you. Good Luck!" With that said Buffy left the house to a stunned group of girls and some very introspective friends.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I know its short but I was thinking of extending it later, maybe with a Buffy/Faith paring or at least strong friendship. 


	2. The Search

Title: LEARN THEIR NAMES.

Author: RogueVulcan

Rating: G

Codes: Buffy, Faith

Summary: During the episode "_Empty Places_". This is what I felt should of happened in that confrontational scene where Buffy is kicked out.

Disclaimer: Spoiler for BtVS episode _Empty Place _and_ Touched. _Oh! And I don't own anything, Buffy is not mine and so forth... To the story!

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I am using this story as part of a university study of female slash fan fiction in relation to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My project is to write fan fiction stories containing a slash paring and to gain is some feedback on my attempts at the portrayal of these characters. Therefore I would much appreciate reviews as much as possible. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the story.

**Learn their names cont.**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

Don't worry; I know who each of you are. But the thing is, none of you know who I am, and I am okay with that. If you guy need me to leave so you can be yourselves, then I will. Faith would make a great leader.

However, although I am leaving this house, it doesn't mean I will not stop trying to protect you. Good Luck!" With that said Buffy left the house to a stunned group of girls and some very introspective friends.

'B!' Spoke a muffled voice through the door. The door opened and a worried looking Faith appeared closing the solid frame behind her.

'B! Wait up!'

Buffy stopped but didn't turn

'Look, B. I...I didn't know. I didn't know that...'

'I know. It's okay.'

'Buffy...'

Buffy turns to look at her with a sad smile

Faith is shocked at the tears.

'You know that is one of the first times you have actually used my whole name.' Faith couldn't help respond with a slight smile. A moment passed where both were content and relaxed sharing a common bond, but that moment ended quickly as the smiles fell from their faces.

'Look after them.' Buffy spoke quietly. Faith opened her mouth to speak but sighed instead, unsure of what to say. Faith's eyes flicked down to stare at the wooden steps before her, tracing their gnarled patterns. Her thoughts were in a wild storm, twisting and turning upon them selves. _What if I can't lead them? What if I get them killed? What if I make a mistake? You can't just up and leave when the going gets tough, Faith..._

'Don't worry, you'll do fine.' Faith locked gazes with Buffy once more, amazed at how Buffy knew just what she was thinking. 'You're a great person and will be a fine leader. Just follow what you believe'

Buffy turned away from Faith and her home of 7 years and began to walk down the drive.

'Where are you going to go?' Faith asked, concerned for Buffy's future.

Buffy paused for a moment, but kept her back to her.

'I don't know... It doesn't matter anymore.'

With that said Buffy continued down the path and disappeared into darkness. Faith's eyes followed the receding form as it vanished from sight.

BtVS

Faith reentered the room full of potentials, stopping just past the archway to survey the group. With utter dismay she took in their happy, celebratory faces.

'Ding, Dong the Witch is dead!' was said with zeal from within the group.

'You spoilt, arrogant, little brats', Faith spat. The cheerful chatter dissipated as they all turned to look at Faith's red face in surprise. 'You just threw away the best fighter we ever had, the one person, probably the only person, who ever had even the slightest chance of saving your asses.' Faith just shook her head in disgust. 'So much for your survival instinct, I'm a slayer and even _I_ know it's safer to stick near Buffy.'

Looking up, Faith spotted the 'precious' scoobies tucked away in the back. A look of anger crossed her face.

'And you guys...' Faith was at a loss for words. The Scoobies' faces anxious, waiting for her to continue. With a sigh of disgust and a negative shake of her head, she muttered, 'Aww, screw this!', then stalked up the stairs to her room.

The room remained silent.

BtVS

Later that night Faith went out on patrol. Wandering aimlessly, she questioned her reason for being out here. Since the town's residents had left town and the First's minions began to run amok, the general population of your average vampires had dwindled to next to nothing. But for some reason she felt compelled to be out in the night.

Faith finally took in her surroundings noticing the light suburban district, to her right stood an average white suburban house. There was nothing special about it but she felt it necessary to enter.

As soon as she entered the door, Faith began to feel a familiar tingle. Buffy was here. A smile finally graced her mouth. No one had seen any sign of Buffy since she was kicked out and although there had been many attempts at checking up on her none were successful. She knew that there were some potential who believed that Buffy had been killed, but those that knew her would never believe that. Buffy was too much of a hero to die with no one around and no one to save.

Faith followed her senses, the tingle getting stronger the closer she got. Her feet had led her to a bedroom where Buffy laid curled up on the large double bed. Faith stood hesitantly in the door.

'Are you just going to stand there?' Buffy spoke without turning to look at her.

TBC

Up next is the 'talk' and maybe something more. Please read and review!!!

Don't worry I will up date soon.


	3. The Talk

Title: LEARN THEIR NAMES.

Author: RogueVulcan

Summary: During the episode "_Empty Places_". This is what I felt should of happened in that confrontational scene where Buffy is kicked out.

Disclaimer: Spoiler for BtVS episode _Empty Place _and_ Touched. _Oh! And I don't own anything, Buffy is not mine and so forth... To the story!

**Previously:**

Faith followed her senses, the tingle getting stronger the closer she got. Her feet had led her to a bedroom where Buffy laid curled up on the large double bed. Faith stood hesitantly in the door.

'Are you just going to stand there?' Buffy spoke without turning to look at her.

**Learn Their Names Cont...**

'I don't know. What kind of incentive are you going to give me to move?' Faith asked with a slight smirk, her soft brown eyes expressing her flirtatious humor.

Buffy rolled her shoulders to partially face her, a wry smile gracing her lips as one finely shaped eyebrow arched.

'Depends,' she stated then rolled more fully to face Faith, 'on whether you like pleasure or pain more.'

'Is there an _Option C: All of the above_?' Faith's smirk turned into an all-out grin as she walked into the room. Buffy couldn't help but chuckle.

'Yep, that's my Faith.' Buffy stated. She looked down for a moment, the smile still present.

Faith's expression quirked momentarily, _My Faith?, s_he thought.

'I walked right into that one, didn't I?' Buffy continued, locking her gaze with Faith's. A warmth of the moment spread through them as they continued to stare at one another. Faith realized that subconsciously she had been searching for Buffy since she had left the house.

'Where's Spike?' Faith abruptly asked.

'Gone' was all she said. Faith looked at her hoping she would elaborate. There was a long silence, and then Buffy sighed.

'We had a slight argument. He was angry that I had given up.' Buffy started fiddling with the quilt cover on the bed. 'Unfortunately he had a point. That's the maddening thing about him.' She smiled slightly then looked back up at Faith.

'What's got you so down?' Buffy asked with intuition. Faith shrugged with a heavy sigh, causing Buffy to pat the space next to her on the bed for Faith to sit.

'I don't know if I can do it, B.' Faith, who had previously been staring at the ground, looked up to gazing sincerely into Buffy's blue eyes. 'I have never been responsible for anyone before. What if I fail?' Faith's voice had raised in volume slightly from the nervous quiver her voice.

'It doesn't matter if you fail, just so long as you lead them with the best intentions and with all that you are.' Buffy stated simply. She looked away to thinking about it for a moment; a confused expression crossed her face. 'That is if you want advice from someone who people clearly don't trust to lead them'

'I trust you, B' Faith stated seriously.

'And a houseful of people who don't.' Buffy locked gazes with Faith once more. 'Thanks, Faith. That means a lot to me.' A somber silence then settled in the room. Buffy suddenly decided to break the melancholy atmosphere. 'Have a little Faith in yourself.' Buffy quipped with a smile.

'Hardy, har, har.' Faith responded sarcastically but her face lit up with a smile. They shared a moment of humor.

'We have discovered knowledge about a hidden arsenal of weapons that The First has been building'

'I still can't help but feel that the vineyard is the key.' Buffy said with conviction.

'I know you do, B, and I believe in your instinct. You should check it out, while I'll look into the arsenal.'

'Be careful Faith.'

'You too,' she responded. Both girls got lost in the depth of emotion in the other's eyes. Slowly their heads began to lean in towards each other, both caught up in the moment. The sudden crash of Faith's wooden stake as it rolled out of her pocket and fell to the hardwood floor broke the spell. Both girls sat up straight again as they stared at the stake in mater-of-fact manner. They both acknowledged that something was stirring between them and that the other felt it as well.

'It paid me a visit.' Faith stated. Buffy looked at her questioningly.

'The First' Faith swallowed. 'It looked like the Mayor.' Buffy just nodded, hoping Faith would continue, but the silence dragged out.

'It knows how important you are. It's just finally acknowledged it.' Buffy said.

More silence stretched out.

'What did it say to you?' Buffy asked knowingly.

'This and that. You won't win yadda, yadda, yadda, I will rule the world yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the same old bull-shitting posturing crap that evil always does before the fight.' She explained hoping that Buffy would accept that. Buffy waited for more. Faith reluctantly continued, 'and a bunch of other stuff about me.'

'Don't worry about it, it is just trying to get your goat.' Buffy soothed.

'Yeah, but he had a ring of truth to it.' Faith said

'What did he say?' She asked.

'It told me that you still think of me as a killer. That you always would'

'You are a slayer' Buffy stated simply.

'Same diff.' Faith replied looking down at the toe of her boots wiggling idly.

'No, its not.' Buffy said with steel in her voice. 'It is something I had to learn myself as well a little while ago.' Buffy felt there was more to what it said to Faith then she had told. 'What else did it say?' She coaxed.

Faith looking into Buffy's eyes hesitantly, the fear she couldn't disguise in her expression.

'That I am looking for approval...your love' Faith waited anxiously for Buffy's response. Buffy took a moment to look deep into Faith's eyes.

'You already have it.'

They both smiled at each other, and then gradually leaned in to meet each others lips.

_**The End**_

Well that's it. I am sorry I didn't update faster but University tends to get in the way. I have finally completed my fan fiction study on Buffy/Faith slash fiction and that was the last of my university study. Hurray!!! I am now out and about look for a job, so hopefully I can get some work on a film set (I studied film by the way) to support my internet habit of fan fiction reading, and salutations to all you writers out there! You make my life more enjoyable.


End file.
